1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throwing toys for recreational enjoyment, and in particular, to a flexible toy which, when spun, attains stability through a gyroscopic effect, allowing it to be thrown accurately for considerable distances. When the toy is spun, centrifugal force flattens it into a disc shape. The toy is flexible and can be collapsed to be transported conveniently.
2. Background of the Invention
Recreation is a recognized human need, and devices which assist in providing recreational experiences have acknowledged inherent value. People derive particular pleasure from toys which can be thrown and caught.
A great many objects have been invented for throwing, too many to here discuss, but keen interest is generated still by any new device having properties or advantages not before seen.
Spinning toys that fly have been created in many forms, such as flying discs, rings, air foils, and boomerangs. For example, Pastrano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,841, discloses a disc-shaped throwing toy having a collapsible shell comprising two symmetrically formed halves and an elastic element coupling opposite sides of the shell. When the toy is thrown, centrifugal force maintains the toy in a substantially flat configuration, but as the toy loses rotational speed, the elastic element draws the sides together to form a spherical configuration.
Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,102, discloses a shape-changing flying saucer, including a cross-based frame having four sector blades which move radially outwards when the device is thrown into the air with a spinning motion. When the centrifugal force dissipates, spring members pull opposing sector blades toward each other, returning the device to its original configuration.
Heisler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,985, discloses a discus toy having an interior which inflates when the toy is thrown with a spin imparted to it. This converts the toy from a disc to a sphere with an orbital ring, changing its aerodynamic characteristics.
A number of toys are configured to make use of the flight properties of air foils, such as Bouchakian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,879, which discloses a bi-elliptical flying toy consisting of two vertically spaced elliptical rings. Each ring is made of multiple air foils of differing widths and thicknesses with aesthetically pleasing visual properties. The toy is thrown with a spinning motion and hovers like a helicopter.
McGraw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,753, discloses a flying device having staggered parallel air foils. The air foil member includes arced slats which enable the device to fly straight and stay in flight for a longer distance.
Viola, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,716, discloses a circular air foil and a plurality of radial air foils extending from a central hub. The device performs unique aerodynamic maneuvers when tossed through the air.
Finally, Liston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,434, discloses a boomerang having three blades, the tilt of each blade being adjustable.
None of the above prior art devices describes a flying toy having the configuration and unique combination of features found in the present invention, which is a flexible flying toy having a plurality of straps which collapses into a disc shape when thrown with a rotational motion.